My Present
by Charlie-Style
Summary: Cuando el amor es verdadero no importa que pasen años estará siempre presente, pero cuando alguien te lastima jamas se olvida, entonces a quien le hago caso a mi corazón o a la razón. Dianna Agron a estado sufriendo por un desamor, pero ahora esta con alguien más. Dos personas finguiendo amor solo para dar rating a su TV Show. ACHELE.Swiftgron.Monchele.


Dianna se encontraba en Francia, en un pequeño break de Malavita junto con Robert De Niro y Michelle Pfeiffer, para ella era un gran honor trabajar con estos señorones del cine, se sentía muy alagada y feliz.

Después de que termino su participación estelar en Glee perdió todo contacto con sus compañas a excepción de Naya, Chord y Chris, que hablan cada vez que se lo permitían y sus horarios se acoplaran.

Su historia fue diferente con "su mejor amiga" Lea después del Tour, era difícil trabajar con ella, por un lado le juraba amor eterno cada noche en su cama, pero a la vez el contrato de Pro-Romance con Cory la estaba lastimando, ya ni siquiera podían estar hablando en público sin que Ryan se enfadara.

Por esa misma razón prefiero ella como su representante que solo fuera estrella invitada en Glee y dejar de ser recurrente.

A la semana gracias a una llamada con Naya se entero que lo de su Lea y Cory se volvía mas fuerte cada día y ya pensaban en hablar de su noviazgo y promocionarlo, como si fuera un objeto, acaso no veían que no había amor, era algo ilógico.

Desde aquel día no paraba de ver noticias sobre "Monchele", fotos entrevistas, que fingido todo, pensaba. Hace un tiempo que lloraba en las noches porque se sentía sola sin vida hasta que llego ella, ella le devolvió su alma, aun que tuviera que vivir aun en las mentiras.

-Hola Di. Dijo una voz femenina muy dulce, al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Honey. Dijo muy contenta después de no escuchar su voz durante un día entero.

-Estas ocupada, para hacer facetime? Le pregunto mientras la rubia escuchaba a la amiga de su novia gritar.

-No estoy en break, vamos a hacer facetime. Le contesto mientras enviaba la solicitud.

-Hoooooooolaaaa. Veía como Selena gritaba de la emoción, mientras que Taylor le gritaba que le devolviera a su novia.

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, Taylor Swift era novia de Dianna hace aproximadamente dos meses, aun que tiempo atrás eran como amigas con derecho, hasta que un dia la ojiverde se le declaro y la rubia encantada le dijo que sí. Selena Gomez sabia de la relación desde que empezaron al igual que sus amigas en común como Ashley, y bueno Naya que no paro de gritar cuando se entero. Gracias a su disquera Taylor tenía un Pro-Romance con Harry Styles de One Direction, era más bien el parche entre su relación. En ocasiones salían los tres para despintar a la presa mientras Harry se iba a otra mesa con alguna de sus amigas las dos se quedaban con una cena romántica, o a veces tenían doble cita las dos Harry y una acompañante.

-Selena dame el maldito teléfono. Le decía Taylor mientras veía como la cámara se movía por todas partes, en la sala veía aquellas personas que parecían ser su cuñado y Justin.

-Ya Taylor cásate, deja de perseguirme no te daré nada. Le decía en un tono burlón mientras que se escuchaba un grito de su novia.

-Dame a mi novia o te voy a golpear. Le dijo mientras la amenazaba con el puño, se oían risas del hermano de Taylor y Beber.

-Ok, ya ten a tu novia, pero antes…Hola Dianna, espero y estés bien, cuídate, besos Taylor te ama. Dijo Selena mientras le sacaba la lengua a Taylor.

-Afuera todo el mundo dejen hablar con MI novia. Dijo la rubia mientras señalaba la puerta.

Di pudo escuchar cómo le hacían bulla a su novia y le gritaban.

-Vaya si que está loca Sel. Dijo la ojiverde mientras le sonreía.

-Si lo sé, es una desquiciada, que linda te ves con el cabello largo. Decía la rubia con una sonrisa algo tonta.

-Si, lo sé, me duelen las extensiones cada que me peinan. Le decía mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

-Di, te extraño, cuando vienes a L.A.? Le preguntaba mientas hacia carita de perro mojado.

-Esta semana tengo que ir para rodar Thanksgiving, te iré a visitar y bueno ya sabes. Dijo sonriente mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Bueno te esperare con ansias que llegues, no puedo soportar tanto tiempo sin ti. Le dijo mientras sonreía feliz y sus ojos se iluminaban.

-Es lo que pasa cuando te enfrentas a un Agro, somos irresistibles. Le dijo tono Quinn Fabray, mientras sonreía.

-Si creo que ya lo comprobé. Le dijo la rubia mientras sonreía.

-"Primera llamada para Dianna Agron, Roberto del Niro y John D'Leo, a escena" dijo el asistente por el magafono afuera del tráiler de Dianna.

-Yo, lo siento te hablo en la noche, Love you baby. Dijo la ojiverne mientras le mandaba un beso y le sonreía.

-I love you too, claro esperare tu llamada. Le decía antes de cortar, y diriguirse a su sala donde se encontraban, Selena, Jus y _Austin su hermano._

_-Que miran? Le pregunto Taylor mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá al lado de su hermano._

_-Solo, no hay nada en la tv así que porque no ver los Teen Choice Awards 2012. Le dijo la morena mientras subía el volumen._

_-Claro y así vemos como mi hermanita se quería asesinar a Lea Michele en la presentación. Le dijo Austin mientras reía._

_-YO, Claro que no. Dijo la rubia asiéndose la desentendida, aun que sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba._

_-"Vamos a ver a quien de ustedes les gustan los vampiros?" Pregunto Lea ante el discurso en los premios, donde se escucharon algunos gritos._

_La cámara se detuvo pro unos segundos en Taylor, que parecía no estar muy contenta con la presentación._

_-Ves a lo que me refiero, te podía asegurar que decías ridícula, en tu cabeza hermanita. Le decía Austin mientras le pegaba suavemente en la cabeza de la rubia._

_-Disimula Swift. Le dijeron al unisono Jus y Selena._

_-"Bueno, quien cree que los hombres lobos con los mejores, en el elenco de Glee?" Pregunto Tyler Posey, dejando así en claro que preferían a los hombres lobos._

_-"Bien estamos aquí para presentar a los nominados como Mejor Artista Femenina" Dijeron al unisonó mientras se corría el video._

_-"Y la ganadora es… TAYLOR SWIFT" Dijeron al unisonó mientras empezaba un estallido brutal de gritos por parte de sus fans._

_Abraso a su hermano y amigas que la acompañaban, mientras subía tocaba algún fan, cuando estaba frente a Lea le dio una sonrisa forzada y un abrazo incomodo de unos segundos, recibiendo un"tenemos que hablar" rápido de Lea, se separo y asintió mientras abrazaba a Tyler quien la felicitaba._

_-"Wow…! Gracias por haber votado por mí, al equipo de producción, gracias The Hunger Games, The Lorax, sin ustedes no estaría bien. Gracias a los Teen Choice que le dan la oportunidad de elegir y de brindar premios como este… ¡ME ENCANTAN!" Decía Taylor en la pantalla._

_Cuando la rubia había acabado su discurso, Lea y ella se abrasaron un poco, mientras que la morena quería tocar su premio y esta lo movía para que no lo tocara._

_Tanto Selena como Austin le insistieron para que contra de que habían hablado ella y la morena._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Cuando llegamos a backstage nos tomaron las fotos del recuerdo tanto a ella como a mí con nuestros premios, después de que me insistiera acepte a hablar con ella, la verdad no me interesaba en lo mínimo ella._

_-"Taylor dime si es verdad que Di esta de novia con trigo?" Le pregunto la morena a la rubia_

_-"Solo te diré una cosa Michele, tu desaprovechaste la maravillosa oportunidad de estar con una mujer como ella, déjala ser feliz… Te aseguro que ella estará mejor a mi lado, yo te la cuido" Le dijo la rubia a la morena mientras se iba, dejando a una triste Lea quien a todas fuerzas no derramaba lagrimas._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

_-Eso paso ahora ya cambien eso. Me aburren ustedes. Le decía la rubia mientras tomaba el control y cambiaba de canal._

_Después de pensarlo se detuvo en el canal Fox en el cual transmitían Glee, era el episodio _Nationals.

Observaba bailar y cantar a su novia The Edge Of Glory, con una sonrisa de enamorada de oreja a oreja. Que todos los ahí presentes lo notaron.

Después salía al escenario Lea cantando It's All Coming Back To Me Now y su expresión cambio, si bien todos sus allegados sabían que a ella no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo la morena por todo el daño que le había causado a su rubia, pero no podía negar que gracias a ello Dianna había llegado a los brazos de la rubia no lo podía negar.

-Vamos Tay, ya cambia esa cara es más si quieres cámbiale. Le dijo Sel a la rubia mientras le intentaba quitar el control.

-No, ahí déjalo, no le cambies, al final ya estoy acostumbrada. Le dijo mientras se acomodaba y prestaba su atencion al televisor.

Así pasaron el tiempo hasta que el maratón de Glee termino en The Break-Up. Después de que los hermanos Swift se despidieran de Selena y Justin, se fueron directo a la cocina para platicar un poco.

Su hermano y ella se encontraban preparando sándwiches mientras que la notebook de la rubia empezaba a sonar con el peculiar sonido de llama de skype.

-Contéstale a mi cuñada. Le dijo su hermano mientras tomaba su sándwich y se perdía ante los ojos de la rubia.

-Hola. Le decía Dianna mientras sonreía.

-Hola Di. Dijo mientras tomaba su sándwich mientras lo mordía.

-Gracias amor ahora tengo hambre yo. Le dijo mientras se reía.

-Lo siento es que aun no había comido, y bueno estaban los Bieber aquí. Decía mientras se dirigía hacia el refrigerador a tomar una botella de agua.

-Pues estábamos igual yo aun no he comido, ni creo que lo haga por un rato. Le decía mientras le hacía pucheros.

-Dianna Elise Agron como que no vas a comer, de perdido algo de fruta, una ensalada, no puedes traer tu estomago vacio amor. Le decía preocupada mientras hacía a un lado su sándwich.

-Tranquila Honey, ahorita le digo a la a zapata que me de algo vegano. Le dedica mientras colocaba la cámara trasera y la encucaba a su alrededor dejando ver que iba en un vuelo, visualizando los asientos y azafatas.

-Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ya vienes, dime que ya vienes? Le preguntaba con mucha emoción mientras se escuchaba unos pequeños gritos.

-Si corazón voy en camino, ya sabes un vuelo de casi 12 horas pero valdrá la pena. Le decía mientras le sonreía.

-Ya quiero que llegues, se me ara eterno estas horas; Quieres que pase por ti o te veo en casa? Le preguntaba la rubia con ilusión.

-No yo voy a casa, no te preocupes, quiero evitar todo eso. Le decía mientras le daba una sonrisa sincera.

-Bueno está bien, te esperare con ansias, te amo. Le dijo la rubia mientras la mandaba un beso.

-Te amo más. Le dijo mientras le regresaba el beso.

Iniciando una batalla entre las dos rubias para ver quien amaba más a quien el cansancio las fue consumiendo ambas se despidieron y cerraron sección.

* * *

Buenoo si muy corto pero bueno es solo para que se den una idea de esta historia, me enfoque mas en la historia que llevan un poco Taylor y Dianna pero no se preocupen en mi proximo capitulo escribire de Lea y la morsa, y bueno de como se van uniendo cada dia mas.

Gracias por leer, dejen Reviews si les gusto si no les gusto, sugerencias.

.JG.


End file.
